The Mousetrap
by GalaMD
Summary: Giro maquiavélico para el remake de SLEUTH - LA HUELLA, protagonizada por Michael Caine y Jude Law. Leer con precaución, que no nos hacemos cargo de l@s lector@s derretid@s frente a los PCs. Slash co-escrito con SarahBendrix


**THE MOUSETRAP**

**Autoras: **GalaMD/ aomwrr y SarahBendrix/ pruehw05. El review es como el oxígeno para nosotras ;) pueden dejar comments en este mismo relato o mediante mensajes privados a las co-autoras (GalaMD ó SarahBendrix).

**Fandom: **Sleuth/La huella. (versión del 2007)

**Pairing: **Andrew/Milo.

**Rating: **NC-17/M/ Maggie P.O.V (ya hemos puesto el warning y quedan avisados. Sabemos que se lava las manos y no publica contenido erótico/smut/p0rn y demás... o eso se supone. Espero que nadie denuncie nuestra transgresión lol pero de todas maneras les decimos de corazón que, aunque hay sexo explícito, hemos intentado respetar el buen gusto y el decoro que siempre ha caracterizado a nuestros estilos literarios.

**Disclaimer: ** Si nos perteneciera... ¿creen que hubiéramos necesitado escribir esta pieza que nos ha mandado el psicoterapeuta en modo de ff? tsk tsk... lo hubierna visto con sus ojitos y le hubieran tenido que poner hasta tres rombos a la peli en el cine XDDDD

**Dedicatoria:** A nuestros tres musos en esta inmersión a pulmón libre en un océano de testosterona: Jude, Michael y Sigmund. A Maggie: La vida no sería lo mismo sin ti (zorra). Gracias de parte de los cinco……….. ¡¡Por el culo te la hinco!!

* * *

El reflejo que le devolvía la fila de espejos de la galería era el de una mujer con mirada desorbitada y el rostro bello desencajado en un rictus entre perplejo y escandalizado.

La imagen le había entrado a bocajarro, como un disparo por los ojos, y perforado sus retinas, cegándola aún más que la penumbra en los laberínticos pasillos que la alejaban de la escena de aquel crimen pasional.

El terror al abandono, la indignación y la humillación – los paladeó por primera vez en el techo del paladar – eran amargos, picantes como la interminable lista de sus pecadillos de alcoba a lo largo de años.

Herida en su amor propio, eso era tan solo el rasguño que una se hace con el borde de una traicionera hoja de papel.

Lo que la hizo huir, escapar del producto de su fracaso como estratega, espiado casi por el ojo de una cerradura, fue la punzada de deseo súbito que la asaltó en el bajo vientre.

Siguió corriendo, maldiciendo a su marido por haberse dejado convencer de que ella necesitaba una gran mansión para su felicidad. Escuchaba el pulso en sus sienes y notaba la humedad en un sitio aún más familiar que las pestañas largas, de caída pesada por el cuidado rimel que se había aplicado antes de salir.

El fino tacón de aguja de sus Manolo Blahnik se deslizó con peligrosa aceleración sobre el mármol y la hacía girar en cada esquina sin gracia alguna, como un tropiezo.

Al llegar a la escalinata, sofocada y con la desagradable capa de sudor perlando el generoso escote del vestido de noche con que confiaba agasajar (y reconciliarse) con Andrew, su mano se escurrió de la barandilla.

Perdió el equilibrio y lo vio claro, mientras el vacío succionaba su cuerpo.

No había un ápice de arrepentimiento en su conciencia.

Quizá resentimiento, por haber sido excluida sin saberlo del que había considerado _su_ juego.

* * *

Intentaba calmar su respiración algo alterada por el cansancio y el nerviosismo que se había instalado en su estómago brevemente para no delatarse. En realidad ésta no era la localización exacta que tenía planeado tomar desde un principio, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó los rumores lejanos de voces. De primeras no le llegaban muy claras, aunque en este momento sí que podía distinguir aquel delicioso acento, que tantas noches le había susurrado una antología de excitantes y aterciopeladas obscenidades en lujosas habitaciones de hotel.

Ciertamente, cuanto sus ojos presenciaban no se correspondía con las mil y un situaciones que, al no recibir respuesta, había imaginado.

- Así que este es el lecho nupcial –Le escuchó preguntar. El chirriar de los muelles de una cama rígida apenas utilizada envío un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda desnuda. El tentempié que abría sus insaciables apetitos – ¿Es aquí donde ella te desvirgó?

Malicioso y al mismo tiempo encantador. Eran una de las cosas que siempre había admirado de Milo. Por eso le propuso el inquietante desafío llevado a cabo esta noche y que ella pretendía ganar. Anduvo sus pasos con extrema cautela hasta llegar a la sala que estaba interesada en ocupar desde un principio. En sus carnosos labios se dibujó una mueca de indiscutible triunfo.

Aquello no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Desde aquel ángulo y a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta no tenía visibilidad de la escena al completo. Así y todo, no le hizo falta para imaginar la expresión de bien ensayada emoción en las frías facciones de Milo mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo sobre la almohada.

No había dudado nunca de su talento interpretativo, pero el tono de retorcida sorna lo traicionaba al agradecer a su marido un ofrecimiento ridículo del que desde luego nadie le había informado.

¿Un lugar en su corazón? Pero, ¿qué corazón? Si Andrew era sólo una carcasa de hombre lleno de vísceras huecas, ajeno a todo sentimiento que no fuera prepotencia y ambición.

Se hizo repentinamente un abrupto silencio que inundó la casona de una extraña tensión general. Al observar el acercamiento de su marido – algo peligroso habiendo conocido de siempre todas sus intenciones – se incorporó un poco con cierta inquietud. Su mirada sin ser despegada del cuadro.

Y lo escuchó.

-Quítame la mano de encima – Enunció Milo. Estaba rabioso – Quítame la mano de encima, ¡joder! – Se levantó, fuera de sí, como si de repente acabara de volver a su realidad.

Lamentó no haberse apostado nada más llegar en la sala de vigilancia, donde cámaras apuntando desde todas las esquinas la hubieran dejado espiar más cómodamente hasta el mínimo gesto y tic de cualquiera de ambos hombres. Porque la irritaba sobremanera ser la testigo de honor y tener que contentarse con los ecos y las sombras de sus figuras.

Había temido que Andrew sucumbiera por fin a la locura que dormitaba en su subconsciente. Lo había sospechado desde que aceptó convertirse en su esposa, en lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la ruptura de su contrato prematrimonial o la muerte, los separara.

Por un instante, el pánico de presenciar el estrangulamiento de su amante y convertirse en cómplice no le resultó nada atractivo. Ahora eran los gritos iracundos y honestamente ofendidos de Milo los que la inquietaban. Como granizo lanzaba acusaciones a Andrew, que seguía de espaldas a él. Acusaciones horribles de vejación y corrupción, violación casi. Y Milo no era en absoluto el monaguillo católico, apostólico y Romano que trataba de encarnar. Los tres lo sabían.

En otras circunstancias hubiera tenido que cubrirse la boca para ahogar la carcajada, pero esta vez el veneno en la voz de Milo la descolocó. ¿Qué se proponía?

La confusión fue mayor al ver sus pasos dirigiéndose – casi – hasta su pequeña guarida temporal, lo cual la hizo acurrucarse en el primer rincón que aquel espacio podía ofrecerle. Una vez pasado el pequeño apuro, pudo adoptar de nuevo su postura inicial. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza para averiguar qué lo había llevado hasta ahí. Dicho descubrimiento – nada más y nada menos que Milo con su abrigo favorito – o uno de ellos – de buena piel de cuero acompañado por un forro granate aterciopelado al tacto – Giraba con maestría delante de un Andrew tan perplejo como ella ante la escena. Luego empezaron a mantener una especie de diálogo sin sentido del cual sólo pudo captar una palabra suelta aquí y allá. El eco de un beso reverberó en sus tímpanos. No quiso pensar, o imaginar, el por qué alguien como él a quien supuestamente ella conocía a la perfección, podría hacer algo así.

Empezaba a resultarle todo una situación bizarra en la que ella no pintaba absolutamente nada. Y le producía náusea.

-Realmente sí que eres un actor soberbio, Milo. De hecho, sé que quedarías como nadie en una de las adaptaciones de mis libros. Bordarías al villano de mi obra maestra por escribir.

A juzgar por la expresión agriada en el rostro de Milo, las palabras de Andrew deberían estar revolviéndole las tripas igual que a ella.

-Por momentos me has engañado, y supongo que te sería muy fácil camelarte a Maggie también. La pobre ha ido cogiendo recortes…pero es sólo una aficionada. Mira a donde nos ha llevado su plan.

Estuvo tentada de inmiscuirse para poner fin a aquella farsa en la que se habían enredado.

-Tú lo interpretas divinamente, querido, pero nunca te has acostado con un hombre.

El rumbo de la conversación la perturbaba.

-¿Y usted qué sabe?

-Lo sé. Intuición de autor.

Ahí estaba. La misma arrogancia pseudo intelectual de siempre. Esa que siempre había detestado en él.

-Por cómo temblabas bajo mi mano ahora mismo. Te ha sorprendido, lo has disfrutado como una quinceañera que es acariciada por su novio en el baile de fin de curso. Te conozco bien porque un día fui como tú

-¿Cuándo, antes o después de Maggie?

Vio cómo Andrew se encogía de hombros indicando el nivel de indiferencia hacia la importancia de esa respuesta.

-Siempre he sido abierto de miras.

-¿Pero de qué hablas, viejo verde?

-Yo también fui confiado, jugué un juego peligroso sin dominar sus bases y quedé atrapado en la ratonera.

-Pues no seré yo precisamente el ratón humillado en toda esta historia. ¡Más bien digamos que soy el gato que ronda la jodida ratonera!

Con la misma calma con la que asesina en la ficción, vio a Andrew levantarse de la posición reclinada en la cama que había mantenido hasta ese momento. Con pasos parsimoniosos se aproximó a Milo

-Tú ahora mismo eres el que está moviendo las fichas sobre el tablero, yo me limito a responder a tus señales.

La angustia le oprimía el pecho y el regusto bilioso se hizo intolerable en la garganta. Andrew se detuvo a una distancia prudencial sin invadir el espacio personal de Milo. Hubo una pausa interminable en la que ninguno de los dos habló ni escuchó movimiento alguno. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo los encontró sosteniéndose la mirada. Tuvo que reprimir una arcada cuando Andrew alzó un brazo para bloquear al menos parcialmente una escapatoria a Milo, que aparentaba la vulnerabilidad de una presa indefensa acorralada contra la pared.

-Me estás pidiendo seducción y yo te estoy dominando…

-Eso no es cierto – gimió.

-La negación es el primer paso hacia la aceptación.

Vio los brazos de Milo apartándole bruscamente de su cercanía, haciendo que éste quedara solo en mitad de la habitación. Con la actitud expectante de un león famélico, Andrew no desistió en su empeño y rodeó la figura de su amante que de repente parecía demasiado menudo para su abrigo de piel. De haberle querido, hubiera salido en su rescate para salvarlo de la perversa desviación de su marido, pero se anticipó la reacción del propio Milo.

Imprevisiblemente, las tornas parecían haberse vuelto. La impresión que le transmitió el lenguaje corporal de Milo no era, ni por asomo, la de alguien que precisara auxilio. O lo quisiera justo en ese momento. De no haberle odiado, se hubiera compadecido de Andrew. Y es que en lo que ella hubiera jurado un arrebato de locura transitoria, su mano se enterró en los pliegues de la bata de Andrew y tiró de ella con rabia. El siseo del desgarro de la seda culminó en el golpe seco de los pechos al chocar.

-Has caído – Dijo.

La mano de Andrew, la que había sostenido la suya para desposarla en unos insípidos juzgados británicos, reptaba por la solapa de su abrigo de cuero. Solo que no era ella quien lo lucía, así que el sonido se le antojó obsceno, igual que el de sus respiraciones aceleradas sin sincronía. La cacofonía sólo desapareció cuando la mano llegó a la piel tersa del cuello que ella había besado con ligereza a sus espaldas, dejando florecer malvas bajo la succión de sus labios.

Dedos que eran mecanógrafos expertos se enredaron con habilidad en los mechones rubios de la nuca y los tensó hasta la raíz con una brutalidad pasional que la abrumó. La manera en que fundieron sus labios, con un ansia que se le antojó incluso diferente a aquella experimentada cuando empezaron su relación, fue directamente arrollador. La sensación de estar siendo humillada públicamente, acumulada todavía en la boca del estómago, se le enredaba al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de la peor mala hierba con el frío tacto de la morbosidad que paraliza los músculos.

Lejos de retorcerse entre los brazos de Andrew, Milo devolvía cada uno de sus besos con un afán hiriente. Podía imaginar incluso el sabor a sal y el metal de la sangre cuando Milo hincaba los dientes en el labio inferior del otro hombre. Podría haber paladeado el fuego de sus lenguas mientras batallaban y la saliva que hervía como el deseo en las venas.

Desde luego, su amante, con todo el ímpetu salvaje que le había caracterizado en su cama, jamás la había despojado de su bata con la urgencia personal con que rasgaba la ropa de su esposo. No importaban botones ni el precio del tejido oriental, por la inercia de la lujuria que le había poseído. Continuaron el derroche – para ellos delicioso, para ella aún increíble – de besos, saliva y lengua hasta topar con la cama. Antes de que Milo se dejara caer bajo el efecto de la misma gravedad sobre ella, se quitó la cara prenda que sin su consentimiento había estado luciendo todo el tiempo. Su marido comenzó a dar paseos en derredor de la misma, tomándose su tiempo y, estaba convencida por las escasas visuales que podía obtener, matando de desesperación al joven. Tras dar una última vuelta extrajo en un movimiento inesperado – No sólo para ella misma, a juzgar por la manera de enarcar la ceja por parte de Milo – la pistola. Tras sacarle el cargador, lo lanza al olvido – donde también han quedado ya parte de sus prendas – mirándole directamente a los ojos, como si le estuviera exigiendo paciencia y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de ello.

Con la misma calculadora frialdad con que examinaba a Milo su ojo analítico, depositó el arma descargada sobre la mesita de noche. La mofa de un pacto pacifista y de una improvisada confianza con que comprar intimidad. Un collar de Swarovski, no disparar una bala a quemarropa… en la falsa magnanimidad del gesto sí podía reconocer al Andrew que reconocía y al que le interesaba estar atada.

Sin embargo, Milo parecía firmar aquel acuerdo voluntariamente y en plenitud de facultades. ¿No le había comentado a gritos la noche anterior que su marido estaba "como un puto cencerro"? Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto? ¿Por despecho de haber sido rechazado como un gigoló del que ya no se requieren servicios?

No se inmutó cuando Andrew tomó asiento a su lado en la mullida cama. A ella las rodillas le temblaban como flanes porque esta vez sí pudo observar las expresiones de los dos, la acción y reacción y la conexión que fracturó sin remedio todo lo que creía cierto en su vida. La punzada de envidia por no ser diana del deseo ni de la admiración ecuánime, del respeto o la nota de desafío que se lanzaban. Porque ella era Maggie, adúltera inconformista, una puta del montón enfundada en Prada. Y ahora su esposo y amante lo habían descubierto por casualidad.

De hecho, Andrew la sorprendía por las meticulosas atenciones en que se prodigaba, entre tierno y autoritario. Contenía a un Milo expectante con la palma de la mano sobre el centro del torso, recorriendo como si quisiera orientarse y memorizarlo el relieve de sus costillas o la tensión de sus pectorales. No escatimo en torturarle un poco más al rozar sus pezones con falsa inocencia. Mas luego le tomó del mentón con una fiereza que se acompasaba con la fuerza de la juventud de Milo y volvió a besarle. Profundo, lento, húmedo. Como ella se había cansado de esperar, forzándose a buscarlo en los labios de otros.

El aumento en la temperatura ambiente era algo tan obvio que podía asegurar que inundaba todo el vestidor. No sabía si quería seguir observando tal espectáculo, o por lo contrario huir tan lejos como le dieran las piernas. Volvió a tomar aire. Mierda. Toda una vida dedicada a ser bella, seductora y rica para esto. Lo que continuó viendo tampoco hubo forma de que la ayudara: Su marido estaba desajustando, muy despacio, el arnés de Milo para portar el arma. Él por su parte hacía lo propio, reptando por todo su vientre hasta que por fin encontró piel y quiso deshacerse de la camiseta color ocre que llevaba como traje para dormir. Para acelerar las cosas, al término, el amante consiguió deshacerse de la suya, blanquecina contrastando a su tostada piel, con suficiente naturalidad y rapidez. Podía sentir los latidos desbocados de Andrew.

-¿Te va a dar un infarto o algo? - Lo pronunció más que con sorna, buscando la provocación gratuita - ¿Maggie te solía poner tanto?

-No más que yo a ti – Respondió, el semblante serio pero el guiño en la mirada. Con el orgullo masculino y el ego henchido por el efecto que producía con sólo rozar el aire que lamía la piel bronceada de su ombligo o el fino vello que asomaba sobre el elástico de su ropa interior.

Era un cuadro surrealista. Los cuerpos semi desnudos, buscando fricción, la descarada desvergüenza con que Andrew masajeaba la evidente erección que sufría atrapada por el algodón de Calvin Klein.

-¿Aguantarás? – Preguntó al joven, como si planteara un reto.

-Llevo esperando esto desde ayer. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Andrew no se molestó en fingir modestia tras la confesión. La encajó con una de sus diplomáticas sonrisas, la que ella había etiquetado como "de firmar ejemplares", porque encerraba más burla hacia quien la recibía que gratitud genuina.

-Me halagas. Ya veo con qué lengua encantadora sedujiste a mi mujer.

El desprecio con que pronunció su cargo – porque es lo que era, una más en nómina, como su editor – contrastaba con el posesivo que se coló como si nada en la frase. Se le atragantó.

-Esta lengua sabe hacer muchas cosas.

El acento acaramelado, sugerente y tentador, cargado de promesas placenteras debió haberle derretido como a ella lo había hecho siempre (después de todo, maldito cabrón)

-No la suficiente de que es capaz, y que puedes haber aprendido en tu corta vida. Esto es distinto.

Su marido iba – claramente – tomando posición. Empujó con suavidad a Milo hasta hacer que éste se quedara situado de costado. Con la cabeza cómodamente situada sobre la almohada, forzándole con el mismo mimo a mantenerse en dicha pose. Su boca y lengua empezaron un viaje desde el lóbulo hasta el hombro que casi hizo que lo sintiera como suyo. Notaba, también, el principio de su propia aceleración.

-No puedo creerme que mi mujer te dejara venir solo a la guarida del lobo

El oxígeno parecía empezar a faltar. Las llamas en sus ojos atrapando aún más al hijo de puta de Milo en su red.

Milo volvió la cara hacia él con curiosidad y malicia y preguntó

-¿Pero no éramos ratones?

Más besos y una especie de complicidad nacida del hermanamiento que sigue al engaño y la traición. La espada de una justicia poética la fulminaba.

-Ah – se hizo el sorprendido Andrew - ¿Pero es que escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? Pensaba que estabas más bien ocupado en mantener las riendas de la situación.

-No – Milo hizo una pausa melodramática de las suyas – Sólo preparaba la montura.

La mano de Andrew comprobó sin vacilar si lo había conseguido, arrancándole gemidos guturales a su contrincante. Involuntariamente, Milo retrocedió por la corriente electrizante que generaba el contacto, antes de volver a buscar su mano. Notando en el retroceso el reflejo de su propio deseo en la carne de Andrew, que ahogó una blasfemia. Y a ella mientras se le erizó hasta el último vello en el cuerpo. Jamás lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, pero de haberse encontrado a solas en la cómoda privacidad de la silla giratoria de la sala de vigilancia, sus propias manos hubieran descendido rumbo al cálido sur y al menos hubiera aprovechado de la cornamenta que cargaba sobre su cabello recogido.

Andrew notaba la tensión creciente en los gemelos del joven, pétreos contra sus rodillas. Los pies de ambos entrelazados, buscando apoyo y enredados entre las sábanas. El sudor de la espalda de Milo se le pegaba en el pecho, creando una fricción deliciosa. Andrew supo que Milo estaba al borde de la desesperación, llorando, clamando por liberar la tensión que le hacía arquear la espalda buscando el máximo contacto de piel con piel.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Tú que crees?

Entonces acarició la tersa nalga de Milo. Poco quedaba de su autocontrol y su virilidad pulsaba con la excitación inequívoca y acumulada tras años de abstinencia y conformismo. Apoyó la frente entre los escápulos del actor obligándole a inclinarse hacia delante y con la rodilla entre los muslos de Milo, relajó sus agarrotados músculos. Con cautela venció la última resistencia entrando en él, persiguiendo saciar el hambre de ambos. Cada embestida por su parte venía acompañada de suspiros ahogados llenos de placer del que ahora era amante de ambos señores de la casa. Milo hincaba sus uñas en el brazo. Notaba la presión pero el dolor quedaba neutralizado por otra sensación más agradable que llegaba a nublarle la vista. La honda de calor en cada contracción le mareaba y sentía en la boca del estómago la presión que indicaba que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Besó su espalda y se separó de lo que su cuerpo joven y atlético tenía que ofrecerle cuando supo que todo había terminado para él. Su mano, no obstante, no le abandonó hasta que liberó al demonio que les acorraló durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, salado y pegajoso en su mano. Pasados unos segundos, percibieron un ruido seco por encima de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Andrew cogió resuello para incorporarse, buscando el pantalón mientras se lo colocaba torpemente. Milo, desde su posición, sólo fue capaz de lanzar la duda que invadía su mente al aire antes de intentar vestirse en tiempo record.

-¿Maggie?

El repiqueteo se convirtió en un estruendo en cascada como el caer de un castillo de naipes.

Al escucharlo, ambos, apresuradamente, abandonaron la escena.

* * *

Necesitaron varios minutos para asimilar el cuadro dantesco que tenían ante sus atónitas miradas. El cuerpo de una mujer bien conocida para ambos yacía, en ese preciso instante, inerte. La sangre aún brotaba fresca por la herida en la cabeza, mezclándose de modo maquiavélico con lo oscuro de sus cabellos. El culpable de todo aquello, el altísimo zapato, se había descolgado casi delicadamente de su pie derecho.

Andrew y Milo se observaron con absoluta confusión.

-¿Sigue viva? – Se cuestionó el joven, aún sabiendo – casi – con certeza lo obvio de la respuesta.

Andrew prestó especial atención al cuerpo de su – mal llamada – esposa. Como el juez que se acerca para dar su veredicto final a quien está esperando sentencia. Suspiró, aunque sonó más bien a indiferencia.

Mucho me temo que no.

Deshizo de nuevo el pequeño trecho antes recorrido para corroborar la muerte de quien en realidad siempre había estado embrujando sus vidas. Hizo una pausa, casi tan melodramática, calculada y pensada como las del propio Milo. No pudo frenar el pequeño gesto agridulce que apareció sobre la comisura de sus labios. Como si, en realidad, tuviera algo de lástima por su trágico final.

- Adiós, _querida_.


End file.
